If I Were Reborn
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: Matthew is about to be arrested for a murder that his twin witnessed; but Alfred still makes a brave last-minute choice! What is he thinking! Brotherly love, could be considered CanadaxAmerica, death of two characters, rebirth


**Inspired by 'Servant of Evil' by the vocaliod Miku Hatsune. The song always makes me want to cry... andohwutthis?America'spointofveiwahahahahkillme. -_-'**

**Warning, the murder of two characters described, America being a fucking stupid goddamn over-protective brother, and brotherly love that I have no doubt some of we will interpret as some form of incest.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah APH not mine blah blah blah blah.**

_If I Were Reborn_

I dropped the phone as I heard the sirens outside, the sound of my father yelling on the other line was hardly noticable. I ran to the living room in a panic, failing to ignore the booming voice of the police outside. "Matthew Williams, you are under arrest for the murder of Ivan Braginski; come out with your hands up!" the voice of Ludwig, the head officer at the local police station, peirced my ears more than the screaching from the megaphone he was speaking into. I glanced around the room, heat coming from the fireplace and the smell of wine almost over-powering now that all my attention was directed to what was happening in the living room. My twin, Matthew, sat hunched over on the couch, a glass of crimson French wine untouched in his right hand, my pistol in his left. He just sat there, staring down at the liqued and playing around with the parts of the gun. Ludwig called again, "The house is surrounded, you cannot escape; come out peacefully with your hands in the air! Now!" I stared at my brother fearfully as he set the wine down. I knew it, I knew what he had done. I saw it with my own eyes...

[flashback]

_"Matt... please put the gun down!" I said slowly, frozen still in fear. My brother. My sweet, innocent, loving brother was standing before me now in a way I never imagined him being capable of. He had the end of his rifle pressed against Ivan's forehead, a purely hatefull look in his eyes as he imitated his target's scary childish smile. "No. I'm tired of having him breathing down my neck all the time. 'I want this. I want that. Give me your such and such or else. You're such a baby. Blah, blah, blah!'" he hissed, pressing the gun harder against the Russian's head. Ivan looked up at him in a way I couldn't understand; he looked pleased. "Matvy, you want to do it, da? Then shoot." he said emotionlessly, a flash of fear snapped across his face for a second as my twin chuckled darkly. One bullet. One bullet was all it took to end the man's life. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think; all I could do was watch the pool of blood swiftly grow around Ivan's head as his limp body settled on the floor. Silence. For the longest time nothing but silence. Then my brother turned and walked over to me, embrassing me in a hug. "You can tell if you want to, Alfred; just please understand that I had to do it... I had to." he murmered; he sounded sad. That brought me from my trance. I wrapped my arms around his thin frame hugging him close as I cried into is hair. "N-no! I'll protect you! I was supposed to be your hero, but I wasn't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, feeling my legs give out under me. Matthew help me walk to the door with his bloody rifle slung over one shoulder, ignoring the large amount of blood splattered onto his face and cloths. We left Ivan's house then, letting his dead body drain of blood in the enteryway untill some one found him._

[end flashback]

Matthew looked down at the gun in his hands, switching it out of the safety-lock and raising it to his head. "No!" I screamed, tackling my brother to the ground in an effort to retreive the pistol. "Give it to me, Alfred! I'm going to end it!" he shouted as he grabbed for the gun that I had some how managed to snatch from him. "Goddamn it, Matthew! I love you! You're my little brother! Don't kill yourself!" I yelled at him, pinning him to the ground. He stared up at me in shock, hands pinned on either side of his head. I could hear that his breathing was a little restricted from me sitting on his chest. I threw the gun across the room as I fought not to cry. "Alfred..." he murmered as I stood up, helping him get up as well. I ignored Ludwig's voice booming out threats, tugging my shirt of. "Here. Let's switch." I said quietly. The look on Matthew's face asked his question for him, as he pulled his hoodie off. "We're twins... So we'll switch cloths and I'll take your place..." I explained. Matthew dropped his red hoodie. "What? N-no! I deserve it!" he whimpered, tears welling up at his eyes. I, too, started to cry. "Matt... I'm a hero, so I'm going to protect you. You're my brother, and I love you; so I won't let them hurt you!" I said; he either had nothing to say or couldn't put his thoughts into words after that. We finnished switching clothes and I retreived the gun just before Ludwig and the other police officers broke down the front door and stormed into our house. It only took a few seconds before I was surrounded and some one was pulling Matthew away from me. "No, let me go! He didn't do any thing wrong!" I heard him screaming through sobs. "Matthew, drop the gun and put your hands behind your head!" Ludwig ordered, aiming his own gun at me. I took one final look at my brother, tears streaming down my face, before turning and looking the German in the eyes. "Not a chance.." I muttered, raising my small hand-gun in his general direction. The bullets were lodged into my chest before I knew what was happening. I heard Matthew screaming as I hit the ground, and saw his face infront of me as every thing started to fade. "I-if we're ever... reborn... promise to be my brother... again." I choked. The last thing I saw was him nodding as tears flowed steadily down his face, mouthing the words 'I love you, too'.

Then there was complete black nothingness as I passed on. Seventy-one years later, a young woman gave birth to twins who she named Alfred, and Matthew... So the story will always begin again...

**Bwahhahaha, are you angery that I'm writing pointless short-stories instead of working on Count the Scars? Well, I'm a little stumped with my main story right now, so I'm hoping my short stories will give me an idea of what to write for the next chapter; sorry. Thanks for reading any how!**


End file.
